If By My Death You Shall Live, I Accept
by Ytora Rakero
Summary: A fic I started years ago is brought back to live in this more mature and plot-thought-out version. Hilda didn't die when Albert thought she did - Black Ghost kept her alive for one reason- she was pregnant with a child that could destroy the world.


Hello there, peoples! ^-^ A long time ago, I started a story called "The Truth Behind the Heinrich Family". Well, years later, I've revamped it, and it's sooo much better.  
It even makes sense now! *fake gasp* Anyway, feedback is always loved, if for no other reason to give me warm, fuzzy feelings when I check for them after a hard day's work at Dairy Queen (my own personal hell - I'm a shift leader. x_x)

Disclaimer: Cyborg 009 is owned by Shotaro Ishinomori. I think. I'm...pretty sure? Okay, I'm just guessing. But! I know for a fact it isn't mine. :(

**Prologue – _Respice, Adspice, Prospice_**

He had watched her since her birth, patiently waiting for her powers to mature. She was now past sixteen years old, and the sign he had been waiting for had finally showed itself. True, she had always had some form of control over the elements, but now…

*#*

_"What's so unique about **her**?"  
The dark figure's right eye twitched under the mask. "How many times must I explain? She has the power to control everything from the ocean waters to the very air you breathe."  
"But if we've known about her since her birth, why didn't we keep her at one of the labs?"  
"Her powers would not have matured in confinement."  
There was a pause, than a hesitant, "Sir, is it… is it true?"  
"General, I do not believe you were hired to ask questions."  
"Sorry, sir."  
He turned to leave. "She's the daughter of one of the cyborgs, so don't underestimate her."  
The General held back a grin as the dark figure swept from the room. So it **was** true…_

#*#

"Professor Gilmore, there's someone here to see you." Francoise's voice floated into the office as her head poked around the doorway.

"I'll be right there, Francoise. Please have them wait in the art room, would you?"

The woman smiled, and disappeared from the doorway. The professor stood, gently putting the book he had been reading on the table.

*#*

As he entered the art room, his eyes widened. "Why, Apollo, this is a surprise."

A young man looking to be in his late teen sat by the window, staring out at the ocean. His long, deep-red hair was pulled back to the base of his neck, tied with a piece of leather the same midnight blue as his eyes.

"I've failed, Gilmore." He didn't look at the elderly professor as he spoke, and his voice was so quiet that Gilmore barely hear what had been said.

"Failed? My boy, what are you talking about? Where is-"

"I've failed, Gilmore." This time his voice was slightly louder. "As both her friend _and_ guardian." He took a deep, shuddering breath. "I've come to give you my new contact numbers."

"Apollo, please, I do not understand. What happened?"

"Black Ghost took her!" The teen shouted, he head whipping around to face the professor. "He… he took her… and I wasn't able to stop him." His head dropped.

Without another word, he stood, and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. As he walked past the elderly man, he let the piece of paper go.

"We'll keep an eye out for her," Gilmore said as he caught the paper. Apollo nodded. Both knew how impossible it was to find someone Black Ghost wanted to keep hidden.

"I'll be in touch. Give me a call if you ever need one of…us." With that, he left.

Gilmore stood there, staring at the door, until the French cyborgs came into the room.

"Professor? Is something wrong?"

"We'll have to keep a very close eye on Black Ghost activities." Gilmore muttered, more talking to himself than her.

Her eyes widened. "Has he…?"

"Yes, Francoise, a sixteen-year-old girl."

"We have to find her!"

Gilmore shook his head. "It won't be possible to track her down, my dear. We can only wait, and watch for anything unusual in Black Ghost's movements." He glanced out the window and sighed, secretly praying that they would find her sooner, rather than later.

#*#

"And he wouldn't explain?" The bald cyborgs frowned around his cup as he took a sip of his tea.

"No." Francoise sighed, staring at the floor. "And that young man… Gilmore wouldn't even explain who he was."

"He probably has a good reason for not explaining." Albert's crystal-like eyes seemed unconcerned. "The best thing for us to do about this is just wait – Black Ghost will slip up eventually, and then we'll be able to save the girl."

"But how do we know we can trust this guy?" Jet asked, his words a bit sharp. "For all we know, he could be working for Black Ghost."

"I don't think so, Jet. I sensed… fear and despair. No one with those feelings would lead us into a trap."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see, I guess," sighed Great Britain. The others nodded, all wondering what was in store for them.

*#*

_-It's dark…-  
"She's waking up!"  
-Why can't I move…?-  
"Just knock her out!"  
-Why can't I feel anything…?-  
"We've given her another shot. She'll be back out in a moment."  
-I don't understand. What's wrong with me?-  
"We need to find a way to get her power under control."  
-What are you doing to me? Who are you?-  
"Black Ghost will not be happy if we lose this one."_

#*#

He stood in front of the graves, staring at the markers for the empty caskets. No one knew what had become of the daughter – she had vanished two years ago. The mother, on the other hand, had died, and her body had been stolen away.

Only one person in the world knew what had happened that year. Only one young man – yet no one ever asked him about it.

Not as if he would have been able to answer with the truth.

"I still hope for your return."

His voice was quiet; even if someone had been standing right next to him, they wouldn't have heard him.

"You're too strong to have been killed."

He wore all black – her favorite shade, to serve as a reminder.

"I failed you that day, I know. But I cannot accept you to be dead…"

He gently placed a bouquet of red, white, and yellow roses between the two graves. It was something he did every week, cone rain or shine.

He turned, slowly walking towards the cemetery's entrance. As he reached the gate, he turned, looking back at the graves.

"You _must_ come back, little dragon… I must apologize…"

He turned again, his eyes on the ground as he walked. If anyone had seen him then, they would have been shocked. No one had ever seen him cry.

**Requiescat in Pace  
Hilda Heinrich  
Loving Mother  
Soldier Against Darkness**

****

Requiescat in Pace  
Marlene Heinrich  
Little Dragon  
Soldier Against Darkness

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Wow, I totally just spent half an hour trying to figure out how to edit this thing on fanfic. *sigh* Long gone are the days where you just uploaded and posted your document as-was, I guess. Ah well. I'm just glad I didn't have to go ask anyone for help... o_o

Check back soon for an update. I should have one up...uh...I'm not sure yet. Maybe when I get a review. :) *hint hint*


End file.
